super_smash_bros_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Crowd Favorite
Crowd Favorite occurs when voices can be heard cheering for characters during matches. This happens after the character has made a successful and damaging combo to the opponent, or when a character K.O.s two or more opponents with a strong attack. The crowd will often stop cheering once the player making the combo or the K.O.s is knocked out him/herself. The true cause of cheering is currently still under discussion, though it is generally agreed that the character must first be on at least 100% damage. So - Ra! Wa - Ri - O! -- Cha - Cha - Cha! Sla-King! Sim - Ba!- *clap clap clap* Mis-Ty! Ge - Ne - Sect! Cha - Ri - Zard! -- Cha - Cha - Cha! Squir- Tle!- *clap clap clap* Ivy - Ivy - Ivysaur Ness - Ness *clap clap clap* Ag-Gron! Max - Well! Li - Ly! Ol - I - Mar! Fal - Con! *clap clap clap* Bowser - Bowser - Boom! - Boom! (low pitch) Gan - On! (low pitch) Di - Ddy - Kong! Don - Key - Kong! De - de - de! Go - Link! *clap clap clap* Go - Pit! *clap clap clap* Peach - *clap* Way - To - Go! - Luca - Rio! Ma - Ri - O! Lu - I - Gi! Game - And - Watch! Pika - Pika - Pikachu! Sam - Us! - Sam - Us! Yo - Shi! Gimme - An - R! - Gimme - An - O! - Gimme- A - B! - What's - That - Spell? - R.O.B.! - R.O.B.! Mew - Two! *clap clap clap* Kir - By! Zel - Da! So - Nic! Go - Go - Power - Rangers! An - Gry - Birds! *clap clap clap* Blossom - Is - Awesome! Let's - Go - Bubbles! (high pitch) Keep - It - Up! - But - Ter - Cup! Jiggly - Puff! Me - Ta - Knight! (low pitch) Rid - Ley! (low pitch) We - Like - Ike! Fox - *clap* Ice - Climber! - Ice - Climber! Fal - Co! Wooolf! - *howl* (low pitch) Lu - Cas! Goooo - Sheik! Smear - Gle! Ai - Ka! - Cha - Cha - Cha! Vyse! - Vyse! - Vyse! - *Clap* Wreck - It - Ralph! Fix - It - Felix! *Whoot - Whoot* A - Ku! Go - Monkey - Go! - Mojo - Jojo! Go - Brick! *clap clap clap* Boo - Mer! *clap clap clap* Butch - Butch - *clap clap clap* Ben - 10! Dex - Ter! *clap clap clap* Gi - Ga - Death! *Roar* (low pitch) Ta - Buu! *clap clap clap* Yu - Gi! *clap clap clap* Kai - Ba! Le - O! *clap clap clap* Lu - Na! *clap clap clap* Zo - Ro - Ark! Sha - Dow! (low pitch) A - My! (high pitch) Sil - Ver! Ar - Che - Ops! Dar - Man - I - Tan! Lie - Pard! *clap clap clap* Do - Dri - O! Aero - Dactyl! *clap clap clap* Pid - Ge - Ot! Dra - Gon - Ite! *clap clap clap* Zwei - Lous! Ax - Ew! Ma - Mo - Swine! - Cha - Cha - Cha! Sam - Ur - Ott! Dru - Ddi - Gon! Rab - Bid! *clap clap clap* Vil - Lag - Er! Tor - Na - Dus! *clap clap clap* Thun - Dur - Us! *clap clap clap* Lan - Dor - Us! *clap clap clap* Vic - Ti - Ni! Se - Vi - Per! To - Xi - Croak! Dra - Pi - On! Hil - Bert! Ban - Jo! *clap clap clap* Bil - Ly Hatch- Er! Rol - Ly - Roll! Spy - Ro! *clap clap clap* Tree - Rex! Bla - Zi - Ken! Dar - Krai! (low pitch) Al - U - Card! *clap clap clap* Le - On - Bel - Mont! Bow - Ser - Ju - Nior! De - Ox - Ys! Nik - Ki! Go - Mii! *clap clap clap* Ridley - Ridley - Boom! Re - Shi - Ram! Me - Ga - Man! Houn - Doom! Ur - Sa - Ring! Ni - Do - King! *clap clap clap* Will - shire - Pig! *cha cha cha* Duck-Vader! *clap clap clap* Flip -py (Low Pitch) Category:Misc.